wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Robrillah
|side2 = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Poas Moka General Kar De Galfans Frederick Rictocht |commanders2 = Commodore Urklin Ma'griege |hideforces = |forces1 = Yulairian 12th Fighter Division Kit Battle Group Various smallcraft squadrons |forces2 = Passey Battle Group Air Mail Lukrasa Royal Bombardier Air Flight Various smallcraft squadrons |hidecasual = |casual1 = Various |casual2 = Various |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The Battle of Robrillah (October 21, 2011) was a several hour long battle between the Risuk Trade Federation and Orin. It was supposedly started by Risuk and the Kit Battle Group, over the planet of Robrillah. The Start The planet of Robrillah was neutral, however it leaned towards siding with Risuk, and it played harbor to a public starship fueling station that was in orbit which was not owned by the planet. It also harbored a large political group that supported Risuk. When the Kit Battle Group, escorted by parts of the Yulairian 12th Fighter Division, came to fuel, they registered that there was a large concentration of Orin air traffic on the planet. Without direct radio contact between them, the fueling station used as a relay for messages, the Orin and Risuk forces understood that the Orin traffic was not performing military operations and that the Risuk would leave immediately after fueling. Risuk, regardless, performed several scans and found that not only the concentration of Orin ships were armed, but they were making military maneuvers, and that a very large portion of "Air Mail" ships and aircraft were being used to carry bombs. Engagement A comm was sent, from the Risuk battle group, to the Orin aircraft, demanding they state what they are doing with air mail aircraft. Orin did not reply, and 12th Division was sent to engage, presuming the bombers were heading toward Risuk-allied areas of the city. However, long before 12th Division arrived in the atmosphere, a text-comm was sent, stating that the local air force had engaged attacking bombers and fighters 20 minutes previously, and that the "air mail" convoys they were picking up were indeed air mail ships, but captured by the Orin and used for bombs. A battle had already been going on on Robrillah, but comms were cut off. The local Risuk-aligned forces instructed 12th on what they needed to do, and informed them that comms could not be used, as the Orin forces had a foothold over all comm systems. 12th continued to engage, cut all comms, and the flights resorted to using hand signals to communicate. At 12:45 GST, at 10,000 feet, 12th Division dove in on a flight of over 300 bombers and fighters and engaged. By 12:50, parts of the local air force arrived to reinforce the Yulairian's assault on the bombers. Dogfight After the initial dive and attack, a massive dogfight panned out between Risuk-aligned forces and the Orin airflights. Fighting and formation flying was difficult due to the fact that there was no radio on Risuk's side, and that all communication was done through aerial maneuvers and hand signals. The main objective for Risuk was to destroy the bomber flights at all costs. As the 12th Division and accompanying squadrons battled with the Orin forces, observation ships were flying around and through the battle, assisting in coordination. They quickly became targets, however. After a half hour fight, the bomber force was diminished enough so that 12th Division could pack off. Secondly, they were radioed by the Kit battlegroup, stating that they were currently bombarding an Orin installation from orbit. The division was soon given orders to assist troops that were launched while the dogfight was taking place in capturing several areas that the Orin controlled, and had captured secretly before Risuk's arrival to the system. Category:Battle in 2011 Category:Battle involving Risuk Category:Battle involving Orin Category:Battle involving Yulairians Category:Battle of Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war